Wait What?
by The Aurum Writers
Summary: Warning: This is absolutely insane. Don't like that, don't read. By Aqua; rated K plus. Warning: caps lock and bold abuse. I was really hyper. Percabeth, and maybe some other ships. In progress. Any suggestions? Flame if you want, I just won't respond. I don't care. This was meant to be OOC and weird, so don't complain if it is.
1. PERCABETH!

**Aqua: HI PEEPS! SO, IF YOU WANNA SEE HOW I WRITE WITHOUT TWENTY PEOPLE BREATHING DOWN MY NECK, HERE IT IS! AND DISCLAIMER: I OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS AND HEROES OF OLYMPUS. NOT! GOTCHA! I MADE THIS BY MYSELF, SO YEAH. COOKIES FROM ONLY ME, AND AS I'M NICE, HERE ARE THREE COOKIES FROM ONLY ME! SIKE. FINISH THE STORY AND RECEIVE THEM. HAHAHAHA WAIT WUT**

Third Person

Percy laced his fingers through Annabeth's as he thought about what they had gone through together. (Aqua: Omigods, I forgot. Setting is after the Second Giant War - but the summary says so, so whatevs.) He had almost died too many times to count. She had taken that poisoned knife for him. They had defeated Kronos. He had lost his memory and somehow got to Camp Jupiter (Hera…), with only one memory: Annabeth. She and his mom had cried every day, not knowing where Percy was. They reunited, only to fall into Tartarus. They had survived Tartarus, lost Damasen and Bob, closed the Doors of Death, and kicked Queen Dirt Face's butt. To sum it up - they had been through a lot.

So, it was worth it to go to that comedy show. As they walked towards the ticket booth, they chatted casually. The ticket seller looked at them strangely, but said, "Sorry, all of these tickets are sold out. Try next show."

Percy asked, "When is that?"

The man replied, "In one and a half hours."

Since there was nothing else to do, they just sat on a bench and waited outside. After they had talked for a couple minutes (mostly about Camp Half-Blood), they realized that the seller was looking at them strangely. Not the "your clothes are on backwards" strangely, not the "you're weird" strangely, not the "you sound like an idiot" strangely (though Percy got that look a lot), but "you look like my next meal" strangely.

"Percy?" Annabeth whispered warily.

Before they could do anything, he transformed and pounced.

Annabeth's POV

We barely managed to roll out of the way. Percy pulled out Riptide and I pulled out my ivory sword.

"Fools," the no-longer-a-ticket-seller said. Well, he didn't just say it. His voice was a hiss. Or… was it a she?

A Fury, I realized. But before I could think more, she attacked me.

We could barely dodge her attacks. By the end of two minutes, we couldn't do any more.

She towered above Percy and I, lying on the ground. We were done for.

"NOT SO FAST, YOU. NO ONE HARMS THEM." A voice rang out.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, there was a lightning bolt. The Fury vaporized.

"Hello, cuz. Hi, Annabeth. How ya doin'?" Thalia grinned down at us on the sidewalk.

**Aqua: I KNOW, I KNOW: YOU WERE EXPECTING RANDOM CRAZINESS. NOT THERE YET! WAIT AND SEE, I'LL GET THERE. DON'T WORRY, YOU GUYS CAN STILL BRIGHTEN YOUR DAY WITH SOME "AQUA HAD WAY TOO MUCH SUGAR" HYPER-CRAZINESS! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL PROBABLY COME OUT VERY SOON - IT'S THE WEEKEND! HOORAY! WUT?**

**ANYWAY, COOKIE TIME! CONGRATS FOR READING MY STORY FOR NO REASON! (::) (::) (::)**

**AAAAAAND… BYE! *dives into a Mt. Vesuvius-sized cookie-cano***


	2. What in the name of Hades?

**Aqua: HI AGAIN PEEPS! JUST FYI, THE OTHERS DEMANDED IN ON THIS. WELL, GUESS WHAT? YOU WON'T GET IT. HA! OH, AND BY THE WAY, IF ANYONE TRIES TO FORGE MY SIGNATURE *coughcoughNIKEcoughcough* IT REALLY IS ME. YOU KNOW BECAUSE I WILL REVEAL ONE RANDOM THING ABOUT MYSELF THAT PROBABLY NO ONE KNOWS AND WON'T REVEAL ANYTHING ABOUT MY TRUE IDENTITY. I THINK. JK! (Nike: LMNOP!) BY THE WAY, I KNEW SHE WOULD SAY THAT, SO I JUST ADDED IT IN :D LOL! ALSO, I HAVE PERFECT SPELLING AND GRAMMAR AND I DO NOT KNOW HOW TO INSERT LINES LIKE EVERYONE ELSE DOES. I KNOW, I'M PATHETIC. DON'T REMIND ME. ANYWAY, THIS IS WAY TOO LONG NOW. THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER.**

**RANDOM FACT: In third grade, my teacher asked my class to write a "personal narrative". Apparently, my teacher liked it so much, she asked to keep it to photocopy and show to next year's students. BOO-YAH!**

**Percy's POV**

"THALIA?!" Annabeth and I gasped.

"Well, thanks for the warm greeting, especially since I just saved your life, you know," Thalia replied sarcastically.

I scrambled to my feet and bowed deeply.

"Hello, Miss Thalia. Thank you very much for saving our lives. Need I say more?" I imitated a proper young man as much as I could **(Aqua: Not saying much… Percy: AHEM. Aqua: What? I saw you. Percy: Stalker… Aqua: No, it's my business. I have a million-dollar contract here. They assigned ME to follow you, or mysteriously show up at random times wherever you are (especially with Annabeth), including camp. Percy: I thought you were mortal. Aqua: Am not, I'm a daughter of Apollo. Besides, how did Rick Riordan know all of your business, then? Percy: o.O)** before cracking up. Obviously, I didn't last long…

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Percy…"

I did my best puppy-dog face. "What?"

She punched my arm. "It's been already 1 ½ hours. Let's go check it out.

Thalia was already half in the doorway. "Well, what are we waiting for? We could do with a comedy show, anyway."

I was about to ask, "Who invited you?" when I thought better of it, because 1: She saved our lives, and 2: Annabeth was giving me "the Look". Which meant "shut up".

So I decided to shut up.

When we walked in, we were the only ones there, but there was a lot of murmuring backstage, with the occasional crash and random cursing in Greek.

Thalia, Annabeth, and I looked at each other.

Thalia mouthed, _What in the name of Hades_ is going on back there?

_The world may never know_, I mouthed back.

Annabeth cracked up. Suddenly, the curtains opened to reveal…

Jason, Leo, Piper, Nico, and Reyna.

"WHAT?!" we all spluttered.

Suddenly, they all flew offstage. Then Leo ran on, and shouted, "LONG LIVE PEANUT BUTTER! THE BUTTERIEST AWESOMENESS EVER!"

Tyson appeared out of nowhere and gave him a high-five and disappeared. Leo fell down a trapdoor and vanished.

Jason flew, doing backflips over and over again while yelling, "PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!" **(Aqua: I do not own that song, or it would be a lot more random and disturbing :P)** and did a backward cannonball into a pool that had somehow appeared in the floor.

Piper and Reyna sprinted onstage, and started dueling fiercely. They striked and blocked, never seeming to be able to get near each other, mainly because their weapons were live pigeons.

They all reappeared and started flying randomly in the air, thanks to Jason, and started singing - ahem, screaming, "PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!" **(Aqua: Also don't own PFUDOR.)**

Thalia looked at me strangely. "What -"

She was cut off by them all screaming, "WE'LL BE BACK FOR ROUND TWO!" and vanishing.

"WHAT. IN. THE. NAME. OF. ZEUS. WAS. _THAT?!_" we screamed at each other.

Blink.

Blink.

Blink.

Blink.

Blink.

Blink.

Blink.

Blink.

Blink.

"PURE AWESOMENESS!" Leo screamed into our ears and was lifted and flown backstage.

"Well, then…" I stared.

"How about we take a 'peek' backstage?" Thalia grinned slyly.

We crept around the stage and looked in the curtains, and saw Leo standing there.

"Welcome, my friends, to the land of awesomeness with palm trees and french fries! We will serve you freshly laundered blankets every day, and we have plenty of BACON! COME IN!"

At the word "BACON", we ran inside, and saw…

**Aqua: THAT WAS THE RANDOMEST THING I EVER WROTE! IT WAS AWESOME! BACON ROCKS! SO DO PALM TREES AND FRENCH FRIES! I WROTE THIS AT 12:30 AM, BECAUSE I'M REALLY HYPER AFTER COMING HOME FROM A PARTY WITH CHOCOLATE! OBVIOUSLY, THAT WASN'T A GOOD COMBINATION! SO NOW I DECIDED TO GRANT YOU ALL A RANDOM DOSE OF AWESOME INSANITY! I KNOW, CRAZY AND I'M PROUD OF IT!**

**REVIEWERS:**

**imagination unleashed with PJO**

**Why did Thalia stop the fury? Shouldn't Nicole?**

**Aqua: Wut? Who's Nicole? What are you talking about? Explain, and Thalia stopped because of a reason I do not know. THALIA!**

**Thalia: I sensed that my brother was around that area and went there and saw Seaweed Brain and Annabeth about to die. I did the natural thing. I zapped the monster with lightning.**

**Aqua: GOOD FOR YOU! :D**

**Id65**

**what? I'm sorry. What? What? What?**

**Your crazy**

**absolutely crazy...**

**I LOVE IT!**

**I used to be crazy- Them Life came knocking-**

**I was stupid enough to answer the door-**

**You can guess what happened**

**Still love this!**

**Aqua: I'm crazy. Absolutely crazy. IT'S AWESOME! AND THANKS FOR THE RANDOM QUOTE AND COMPLIMENT! COOKIES FOR YOU! (::)**

**COOKIE-KUDOS TO ALL OF YOU! (::) (::) (::) *cannonballs into erupting cookie-cano***


	3. THE END! Or really? Wait and see!

**Aqua: 'Sup? It's Aqua here!**

***applause***

**Anyway, back to the story! I'm hyper because I just ate candy! Isn't that awesome? I think that candy should be labeled the number one most awesome thing in the world because it is! That and bacon and palm trees and food! Ice cream! Chocolate chip cookies! Speaking of chocolate chip cookies, yesterday I went to a party and Phoenix was there with homemade chocolate chip cookies! They were awesometastic! Yeah, I just made up a word. Got a problem with that? Anyway, I like food! On with the story!**

**Random fact: I'm currently wearing pajamas, sitting on a long green couch by the window which is half-covered with a blind. Yep. I had to tell you that.**

**Disclaimer (which I forgot to do in the first two chapters - sorry!): I (don't) own PJO. Darn it! You guys didn't believe me…**

**Percy's POV**

… Jason and Leo doing the macarena. **(Aqua: Which I don't own. Gods, these disclaimers are annoying.)** I won't go into detail… I'll just say, it was disturbing.

I averted my eyes, because that had the same effect as seeing Aegis. Yep. It was that disgusting. **(Aqua: It was. Percy: Ditto. Leo: THE PHONE! THE PHONE IS RI- Aqua: SHUT. UP. I don't own that song, by the way.)** Finally, they stopped. Piper and Reyna stopped fighting long enough to say, "GET OUT! WE HAVE PEANUT BUTTER WAFFLES WITH BACON AND SYRUP AND PURPLE STRAWBERRIES AND THEY'RE OURS AND WE'RE NOT AFRAID TO USE THEM!" Then they cartwheeled back to their pigeons and started fighting with makeup containers and lightbulbs.

We were a little disturbed by these events, so we backed away slowly.

Annabeth hissed, "You guys distract them, I'll go call the mental asylum."

Actually, I found that show a bit amusing, so I said, "How about we wait until it's over, then ask Mr. D for help."

Before we could say anymore, the curtains opened, and my jaw dropped.

"Holy Poseidon…" I was speechless.

In the two minutes that we weren't backstage, they somehow transformed the entire stage into a beach. And everything was in the wrong place.

Piper and Jason came out, fighting Leo and Reyna with pieces of string. They somehow were walking on water. Somehow, they got to the middle and fell in, appearing on the other side of the stage and were wearing clown suits. Leo and Jason jumped on an invisible trampoline and crashed into Piper and Reyna, who mysteriously had weapons in their hands. They attacked, dueling fiercely. Both had deadly swords that morphed into cell phones.

"THE PHONES! THE PHONES ARE RINGING!" Leo and Jason screamed, and ran away. Suddenly, Piper and Reyna changed into red curtains and went backstage.

I heard them screaming, "NO! IF IT DOESN'T INVOLVE PEANUT BUTTER, IT WILL NOT BE MINE!" "NO, FOOD!" "NO, TURKEY BACON PIE!" "NO, PINEAPPLES!" Then some scuffling noises broke out, with random battle cries of "Purple baked cheese puffs!"

Thalia, Annabeth, and I looked at each other.

"Wait what?"

**Aqua: The end! Maybe. If I get another idea, I'll continue. For now, this is the end! Hope you liked it! If not, screw you. Just kidding. Still, I'm gonna respond to reviews. Not to flames, FYI.**

**imagination unleashed with PJO:**

**Sorry about the review, blame my kindle. It gets the words wrong. And I LOVED the randomness!**

**Aqua: It's okay, I think you meant Nico. And you're right - spell check is annoying sometimes. Thanks! I'm really random. This chapter is short - maybe, if I do another chapter, I'll eat a bit more sugar.**

**BillCipher112:**

**PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS! PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS! XD AHHH GAWDS! AHHH GAWDS! THE UNIVERSE IS A. HOLOGRAM,.REALITY IS AN ILLUSION, BUY GOLD, BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!*disappears into a flaming triangle of time and space with Bill Cipher and Nyan Cat***

**Aqua: Wut? I'm sorry, wut? RANDOM! HI MY FELLOW RANDOM-ER! FOOOOOOOD.**

**And that's all! So, now, I'm gonna poof! *poofs* *into a cookie-cano* (::) (::) (::)**


End file.
